


When a Vampire Falls for the Sun

by NtheDemon



Series: Brothers Who Found Their Sun [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Bloodlust, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Love, Mortal Youngjae, Needing Blood, Oblivious Youngjae, Scenting, Smitten JB, Smut, True Mates, Vampire JB, Vampire Turning, established markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Jaebum has walked the Earth for many many years, he was one of the undead that many thought didn't exist. He was a vampire, and a lone one at that, he didn't have anyone that he was close to. He walked the world alone, until he found a boy that smiled as bright as the sun. He found someone to make him feel warm, and for once he felt like smiling. JB found a true angel by the name of Youngjae Choi, a mortal.





	1. Just a taste

Jaebum was tired, of what he wasn't to sure, but walking the Earth for more than two centuries was beginning to wane on him. Many on the planet didn't believe something like him existed, many thought that vampires were just a made up story to scare children, but he was very real and lately he was very hungry. But for what would be the question, he could get blood whenever he wanted, knowing he was attractive meant he didn't have to work hard to get what he needed to survive and once done he made sure many didn't know what happened to them. After a couple learning experiences, JB has learned how he can get what he needs without actually hurting anyone, but that was just for him to survive.

It wasn't the thirst for blood that was making him tired, it wasn't the need to have a bed mate, because again with him looking the way he does he could get anyone that he wanted to warm his sheets. But he wanted a companion, someone to make the world live able, someone to make him feel wanted. His brother had gotten lucky finding his mortal, Jinyoung wasn't even trying to find his mate, but one bad night and hunger had turned him to Mark Tuan. Now they were living happily together, Mark had just been turned to what they were so Jinyoung was teaching him the ways. He was happy for Jinyoung, he truly was, meant he didn't have to hear his excessive whining all the time, but he wanted that. He wanted to have someone that reminded him of what living truly was, but with how old that he was truly, he was starting to give up hope that he would ever find anyone... until one night when he lost track of when the last time that he ate, he found the sun in the form of a gorgeous man with a brilliant smile.

He wasn't aware that it had been a full day since he last tasted a hint of blood, he wasn't exactly sure why he didn't eat, he was usually so on top of it because he didn't have anyone like him near him to help but here he was. He felt his fangs more each time he passed a mortal, the smell of blood everywhere, but no one gave him that urge to bite. Within an hour he was about to give up and bite the nearest person to him, until he smelt something sweet and warm, he let go of the woman he had managed to get and searched for the smell. It was perfect, JB had never smelt anything so amazing in his entire existence, and he needed to find the source of it. 

Walking through the groups of people that were bunched together, JB's eyes were looking around until they landed on the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had the softest looking brown hair that moved wildly with each movement the mortal made. The vampire couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward towards the boy that had him ensnared. When the mortal laughed, JB's heart that he thought was long gone, beat wildly in his chest. He had never felt this way in his many centuries, he never wanted to just be close to another but all he could do was watch the other. The mortal apparently felt eyes on him because his warm brown eyes looked around until they landed on JB, who felt as if the Earth rotated and almost knocked him off of it. How could one person be that beautiful? The more JB watched him, he started to feel warm as if just having the other's eyes on him was like he was close to the sun.

The mortal muttered something to the small group he was with before slowly walking over to the vampire, JB felt that he should run but with the unwavering gaze that was on him.. he couldn't move. When the boy was standing in front of him, he wasn't sure what to say or even do other than stare, but it seemed the other figured he was just shy. "Hello, I am sorry but do I know you? I feel like I do but I can't place your name..." Even his voice was perfect, just like he was, and all he could do was clear his throat and still he couldn't speak. "That is okay, I am Youngjae Choi, what's your name?" The mortal reached his hand out to shake the vampire's and all JB could do for a moment was stare at it before slowly reaching out and shook Youngjae's hand before shaking his head slightly, trying desperately to not let his fangs show. "I am JB..." He barely got out feeling the warmth of the mortal's hand seeping through his entire body. "It is such a wonderful pleasure to meet you. I have to go to practice but ummm...." He bit his full lip and JB had to fight everything within him to not reach out and bit him himself. Youngjae pulled out a small notebook and wrote a number down before he handed it to JB. "Call me, maybe we can get coffee or something..." He gave the vampire a sweet smile before waving then running back to his group that were waiting for him.

JB stared after him before he couldn't see him anymore, then his gaze looked down at the number he was holding, how his life turned from walking alone to having the sweetest angel in his life... What was he going to do now?


	2. Blood Sweeter Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB was still shaken from meeting Youngjae, he didn't understand why one mortal shook him the way he had. But after a long discussion with Jinyoung and his mate, JB was going to go out with Youngjae and hopefully make him understand that what he was, was in fact real. While they were on their date, something happened and JB couldn't control the animal within... would Youngjae run from him or indeed embrace the darkness that was inside of him?

_Why did JB have to call his brother? Why did he have to ask what he thought? Why couldn't Jinyoung leave well enough alone?_  

These were all good questions that JB was plaguing himself with because instead of hearing his brother's excessive droning on the phone, the other vampire decided to come see for himself. Thankfully his mate was more relaxed and could help JB control the diva within Jinyoung, JB was extremely thankful that Mark was in the other's life because Jinyoung needed all the help he could get. The older vampire was now sitting in a chair in his bedroom while his brother went right through his closet to find his brother the perfect outfit. JB finally had the nerve to call Youngjae who answered right away and agreed to go out for dinner with much enthusiasm, and of course JB called Jinyoung to ask his advice to which the vampire let him know they were in the area and on their way over. Letting out a deep sigh, his dark eyes landed on Mark who was perched on his bed looking between his mate and JB.

"You have to wear black Jaebum, it will make you look..." His brother said from his closet which made JB roll his eyes, "More pale and deadly?" That made Mark giggle into his hand which made JB crack a small smile, he really did like Mark. "Oh hush, you know I am right.." Jinyoung came out of his closet and threw clothes at his brother. "You said the earth moved when you saw him.. I felt the exact same way when I saw Mark so go change JB and then I can do your hair." JB sighed but nodded as he got up to go to his bathroom to change. He did want to make the best impression to Youngjae, he was putting himself out there so he would take any advice Jinyoung could give him. Getting into the outfit his brother picked out, JB looked at himself in the mirror, that was another myth that wasn't true.. many thought that vampires couldn't look at themselves in a mirror but they could. Only thing that could hurt them was sunlight, which was why JB asked Youngjae to dinner and not lunch, but he looked at himself and knew Jinyoung picked the right outfit. He was in black jeans, a white tshirt, and a black jean jacket over it... black really did make his pale skin look paler but he did look good. Hearing a loud sigh, "Stop admiring yourself, I know I do good work, and come out! We have to do your hair!" The younger vampire really did have a loud screech when he wanted to use it so JB thought it was in his best interest to let him do what he wanted. Snapping his fingers, the door opened and JB just saw on the toilet waiting for him.

"Good boy." His brother purred which made JB snarl slightly, he knew Jinyoung meant well but sometimes he really did want to hurt him. "I love you too." Jinyoung blew a kiss at him before starting on his hair. After what seemed like forever the smaller vampire was finally pleased with how he looked so he was allowed to get up and see himself. He did look good, he would have to admit, as much as Jinyoung is a pain in the ass.. he did know what he was doing fashion wise. When he walked out of the bathroom, Mark let out a wolf whistle, which made JB smirk and Jinyoung clapped at his own handiwork. "Alright off you go, now have you eaten? You don't want to feel blood lust close to a mortal.. it's a bitch." JB nodded his head, he made sure to drink some blood earlier just to stave off the hunger until he was away from Youngjae. He let out a soft huff of air which made the couple on the bed tilt their head, "This is new okay... I haven't felt like this before..." Jinyoung gave a soft smile to the older vampire before intertwining Mark's fingers with his own but it was Mark who spoke up, "I understand, take it from a mortal's perspective, Jinyoung was beautiful but I felt like my soul was crying for his so I am sure Youngjae feels the same for you. Just be your charming self and I know everything will go fine." His mate kissed his cheek with a loving smile on his face before nodding to his brother, "He is right, if you felt the world tilt, Youngjae is your soul... so it will be okay." JB gave them both a smile before turning and making his way to where he was meeting his sunshine.

JB really did want tonight to go well, he didn't want to scare the mortal in any way, something deep within him made him want to protect Youngjae with everything he was. Walking to the restaurant, his eyes scanned the area until they landed on a familiar head of soft brown hair, he bit his bottom lip out of nerves before letting out a shaky breath and making his way towards his date. Youngjae must have sensed him or something because his head shot up from looking at the menu and landed right on JB, the smile that came on his face made JB lightheaded. "You're here." Youngjae said happily when JB was close, the vampire gave him a smile, "Did you think I wouldn't?" A soft blush crossed the other's cheeks as he giggled softly, "I was certainly hoping you would.. since I saw you I haven't been able to stop thinking of you." That made the vampire looked slightly shocked but gave the mortal a bright smile, "I can't stop thinking about you either if that helps you be less embarrassed." That seemed to make Youngjae giggled and they went into learning things about each other.

Dinner went well, JB forced himself to eat mortal food even though he didn't need it, but Youngjae was just so beautiful and he was enjoying himself to the fullest. While they were walking, talking about what Youngjae did and how much the both of them loved music, JB heard sirens and before he knew what was happening the scent of blood filled the air. Closing his mouth tightly and throwing himself against the nearest wall to try desperately to control himself, Youngjae ran over to him and knelt down to try and help. "JB.. what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" JB shook his head and try to move away from him but the mortal was relentless, and when JB opened his mouth to tell him to move away, his fangs came out and he couldn't look anywhere but Youngjae's neck. Hearing the other gasp but not move, JB's blood red eyes moved to look at Youngjae to see if he had lost his mind. He could tell the other was scared but he actually moved closer until he wrapped his hands around JB's neck, "I knew you were different...I don't want you to hurt anyone... take what you need." How could one mortal be this brave against a creature that he just found out existed? JB wrapped his own shaky arms around Youngjae's trembling form and just breathed him in, he needed to get the both of them out of the area before he really did become dangerous. Covering Youngjae's eyes, he used his powers and brought them to his home, needing to be away from other mortals that would disturb them.

Letting him go slowly, JB flung himself back, "JINYOUNG!" He roared out, and hearing a soft wind move his dark eyes landed on his brother and mate who looked concerned. "Help...." He looked lost when his brother came right to him, Mark moved slowly to Youngjae to see if he had been injured, "What happened Jaebum?" Jinyoung sounded concerned, "An accident apparently.. all I smelt was blood and he wouldn't move from me but he knew I wasn't like him.. he wanted me to take from him..." JB sounded lost himself, how could one mortal be that brave. "He knew?" Mark sounded in awe, before hearing a soft groan coming from the mortal on the ground, all three vampires were quiet as Youngjae slowly sat up and looked around him. "How?" Was all he was able to get out before his eyes landed on Mark, Jinyoung, and then JB himself. "I was right wasn't I? You aren't human..." JB looked shocked, every single answer he thought he could come up with faded, all he could do was look at Youngjae. 

It was Mark who moved in front of Youngjae, "You're right, non of us are mortal, though I was until I fell completely in love with Jinyoung there. You see they are brothers from who knows when but I am Jinyoung's mate.. as you are JB's." Youngjae's eyes widened but he didn't stop Mark from speaking, "You felt it? Much like I did when I saw him, the earth made sense and when you looked into his eyes every single confusing feeling went away." Youngjae nodded his head, "You also knew he wasn't like you..." Again the only mortal in the room nodded his head, "So you aren't afraid of him, you know deep within your soul that you belong with JB." Youngjae's eyes moved from Mark to JB who looked in awe, "I know I belong with him, the first time I saw him, I knew that he was mine.. I don't know how but it was like my soul was reaching for him..." That made Jinyoung smile brightly and walked to his mate, "My soul cried for Mark's and when we kissed... I knew that my long existence alone was over. Will you help my brother? He has been alone longer than myself and I know he is afraid but he really wants to be with you." Youngjae stood slowly and walked to JB who froze where he was sitting on the ground.

Before he knew what was happening, Youngjae knelt down and captured his lips in their first kiss, the moment his lips touched the mortal's JB felt a heat run through his entire body and his dead heart beat wildly. When they broke apart, Youngjae smiled brightly at him, "I love you Jaebum, please make me your's.." JB's eyes widened but he reached out and ran his fingers through his mortal's soft hair, "I love you too Youngjae..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut next chapter!


	3. Heart That Beat Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret was out, Youngjae not only accepted that JB was a vampire but that he was his other half. JB had never in his entire existence would have thought that he not only would find someone to be with, but to find the other half of his soul. Now he had Youngjae wanting to be with him, could he take what was his? Could he turn him into what he was? 
> 
> If JB were honest, he would do anything to keep Youngjae with him, anything..

All JB could do was look at Youngjae, stare at his beauty, trying to figure out exactly what to say to show him that he cared but it seemed he didn't have to say anything because the mortal moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his body. When he looked at his brother, he saw Jinyoung and Mark were gone, must have left a few moments ago because he could still feel Jinyoung near him. He wrapped his arm securely around the mortal and snuggled close to him, before he cleared his throat, "Youngjae I need you to be sure, I need you to know what being my mate means...." The smaller of them wiggled slightly so he could look up at JB without moving from his arms, "Jaebum, before you had my music but nothing else, I don't have parents just two people that see me as a profit. I love you, I want to be with you so please..." That was all he needed to hear before he nodded his head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss before using his powers and took them to his bedroom, he didn't want to be apart from Youngjae even for a second.

Laying his love down on his bed, JB moved over him so that not an inch of skin was untouched, he traced his long fingers over Youngjae's jaw line and up to run them through his hair. Feeling the mortal shiver underneath him, JB leaned down and nipped gently at his neck before reaching his ear, "Hang on for me angel, I am going to take you apart piece by piece until all you can see is the Heavens above us." Youngjae let out a soft whimper that went through JB's entire body, he wanted to see what other noises he could get the mortal to make. The vampire had never felt such a need, not for the action of sex, but the need to be so close to someone else. The need to be so wrapped up into someone that both their hearts beat as one. "Please JB... please..." Was all Youngjae seemed to be able to say and the other barely even touched him.

Leaning up, he captured his lover's lips in a heated kiss, before moving up and began to undress his delicious mortal. When he took Youngjae's shirt off, he ran his fingers down the heated skin, causing a hiss to come from Youngjae's perfect mouth. JB moved his body down to kiss and nip at every inch of skin that he could, the need to bury himself deep within the other was like a fire raging in his body but he wanted to take care of Youngjae before he even got to his own pleasure. He deserved the greatest things in the world and he would go to hell himself to make Youngjae smile. Getting to his belt, JB began to take it off along with his love's jeans he was wearing, while keeping his gaze locked with the other. When his mortal was completely naked, JB had to lean up to take his perfect body in, Youngjae was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He was lean and muscular but soft in all the right places, and when JB traced his fingernails down the thick thighs of his love, all he could hear was the other's whimpers of sheer pleasure. "Stay with me angel." JB said gruffly and that was all the warning that was given before JB took Youngjae's full length into his mouth and sucked.

A loud moan crashed through the walls of his bedroom, sounded just like an angel crying in pleasure, and JB wanted to spend the rest of his existence bringing those noises out of his angel. Feeling warm hands card through his hair as the mortal arched and writhed on his bed because of what he was doing to him, it was something he would always remember. "Jaebu... JB I can't..." Youngjae's perfectly pitched whines came out which made JB work harder to bring him over the edge and when it happened... it was like the Heavens above were crying out for him. A loud wail, a scream of his name, and then his mouth was full of Youngjae's release and it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. Licking his lips, JB undressed himself the mortal way, making sure his love's eyes were on him as he got naked for him. Seeing Youngjae's hand reach out for him, JB went more than willing and laid his body on top of the warm love beneath him.

"You are truly breathtaking Youngjae, every single thing about you is so perfect and I can not believe that you are mine." JB whispered against Youngjae's lips before taking them once more knowing the other could taste himself but it seemed to be more of a turn on because the vampire felt warm hands move over his own body which made him hiss against Youngjae's lips. "Take me JB... make me your's...." Was whispered between their lips before JB snapped his fingers once which had a drawer open and a small bottle move right beside his lover. "I will take care of you angel, I promise." Youngjae nodded before he leaned up to give him a deep kiss, JB uncapped the lube and drenched his fingers in the liquid. He really didn't want to hurt the other, he wanted him to feel nothing but pleasure, so he was going to make sure he was through in preparing him. 

When JB circled Youngjae's entrance with one single finger, he watched him for any signs of discomfort, but all he saw was love so he slowly pressed the finger inside of him. After one finger became two, Youngjae was arching his hips into each movement and when JB found his prostate, the mortal whined loudly and begged him for more. Who was he to deny his perfect angel so he began using three fingers to make sure he was ready, and when the warm hands grabbed for him, he knew that he was. So he slowly moved back up his body, using his lubed hand to his own heated length, JB wrapped himself around his love before he slowly pressed himself against him. He moved inside the heated tunnel of Youngjae slowly, for both of their sakes, and when he was fully inside of him all JB could do was capture the other's lips in a loving kiss to give them both a moment. The mortal stayed relaxed, and before JB was thinking, Youngjae whimpered against his lips to move. Which he did, slowly, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt his angel at all.

Feeling Youngjae arch against his own body, feeling him pull his length inside the most perfect body he had ever been inside, hearing his moans and whines made JB want to hold him forever. The rhythm between them started moving more quickly causing the mortal to cry loud for his vampire, JB couldn't contain the noises himself, Youngjae was bringing him closer to the edge quicker than he ever thought possible. He felt his fangs growing in his mouth, his entire body crying out to have everything the other could give him but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. But when Youngjae arched his neck to the side, he felt warm hands pull his head down to it, he licked the delectable skin making Youngjae cry out once more. "Please JB... Please... Take...." Was all he could get out, JB moved one hand down to the other's hip, digging in as his hips moved faster against him. He nipped the skin before he let his fangs pierce Youngjae's skin, the sweetest blood that JB had ever tasted filled his mouth, and he couldn't stop drinking. Youngjae wailed loudly and screamed his name to the Heavens as he climaxed between them, JB himself fell over the edge when he felt Youngjae's entire body tighten around him. 

Closing the wound, JB didn't move from him, didn't take his softening length out of the perfect body because he needed to finish what he started. Bringing one of his own wrists up, he bit the skin causing his blood to making it's way out, and he placed it against Youngjae's dry lips. "Drink angel, take what you need now.." He said in a raspy tone before he felt lips on his wrist and feeling his blood enter Youngjae. When JB was sure he took enough to come back to him, he sealed his own wound and cleaned them up using his powers before wrapping himself around the other.. waiting for him to wake up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a full year since Jaebum's life had changed, since he had to walk the Earth alone, now he had his soulmate at his side for the rest of eternity. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was knowing that he was no longer alone, he had his angel with him. Speaking of which, he slowly rose from the small nap that he decided to take to hear Youngjae's perfect voice singing softly through their home. JB could listen to that voice for as long as he was walking, so he slowly made his way to Youngjae who seemed to be in their piano room. JB bought a house that would only be their's, knowing his love wanted to sing and play music, and JB would do everything he could to make his angel happy.

Walking into the piano room, he smiled brightly seeing Jinyoung and Mark sitting together on one of the love seats just listening to Youngjae's voice. His angel must have known he was coming because he moved his body so JB could wrap himself around him while he played which he of course did. Once he was with his love, he tilted his head back and smiled at him showing his own fangs, "I love you." He whispered before JB captured his lips in a soft kiss, "I love you too..." He whispered against his lips, knowing that with his angel of pure sunshine at his side, he could live for fifty more centuries and be perfectly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! This was way to much fun to write, I may do a MarkJin version soon!


End file.
